sleep
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: E, no fim de tudo, você só sentia alívio, porque já está cansado demais para sofrer. SiriusXRemus


**Autor:** Dark K  
**Título:** sleep  
**Capa:** http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / sleep . jpg  
**Ship:** Remus Lupin X Sirius Black  
**Gênero:** angst  
**Classificação:** K  
**Observação:** o título da fic é o nome da música que eu estava ouvindo ao escrever, mas não tem nenhuma relação com a fic em si, sou só eu tendo uma certa falta de criatividade. A fic se passa durante HP and tOotP.

**Fic feita para o XX Challenge Relâmpago do 6V.**

* * *

**.sleep.**

Você aparata no degrau mais alto em frente à porta da casa decrépita, respira fundo e abre a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Seus passos mal são ouvidos e você evita ter que ouvir aquela mulher horrível gritar ofensas que você provavelmente merece aos olhos dela, e você segue até a cozinha.

Lá, você senta. Fecha os olhos. Respira fundo mais uma vez. Põe a cabeça entre as mãos e solta todo o fôlego que estava prendendo.

Tudo em você dói. Sua consciência mais do que todo o resto junto.

Você se engana, dizendo que está fazendo tudo isso pelo bem dos outros, de Harry, das pessoas inocentes e por isso, noite após noite, você sai e se encontra com _eles_, a quem você renegou há tanto tempo, tentando convencê-los de que há mais no mundo do que morder e matar e se vingar.

Difícil convencer a _eles_ quando nem você mesmo mais sabe se acredita nas suas palavras, porque você está _cansado_. Você está _sozinho._ Você sente _dor._ Você acha que já não quer _mais_.

Você descobre que acha que já não tem mais porque lutar.

Você ouve passos entrando na cozinha e, desviando o olhar de seu momento de autopiedade, você o vê. Ele está parado na porta, os cabelos longos e desgrenhadas cobrem parte do seu rosto e, num gesto descuidado, ele os desarruma ainda mais, dando mais alguns passos e sentando-se a sua frente na mesa.

Do _lado oposto_ da mesa. Seus olhares se encontram e ele tenta dar um sorriso que é só um fantasma. Ele não sabe mais sorrir e você já está cansado demais para tentar.

Ele diz que está aliviado que você esteja de volta. Você responde que é bom estar ali. Seus olhares não dizem nada um ao outro, porque vocês sabem que já não há mais nada a dizer. Tudo foi dito ao longo de um silêncio que durou mais do que jamais deveria ter durado, porque ele sempre pensou que **você** era o traidor, e você não acreditou na inocência dele.

Mas não é por isso que você se ressente.

Você ressente que ele tenha dito que aceitava suas desculpas, mas ele nunca mais falou que te amava.

Você ressente que ele não acredita em você, quando você diz que o perdoa.

Você ressente que ele não acredite nas suas mentiras – porque você _sabe_ que é uma mentira. No fundo, você jamais o perdoou, nem vai perdoar, exatamente como ele nunca mais vai conseguir olhar para você com o coração no sorriso e ser seu da mesma maneira.

_Porque ele o traiu e foi traído de volta._

Dói demais para você poder simplesmente perdoar.

Vocês dois estão além do perdão. O tempo se encarregou disso por vocês.

O silêncio toma os minutos para si e os leva lentamente à sua volta, porque tudo que você consegue pensar em fazer é deixar o tempo passar, porque você está tão _cansado._ Você ouve uma batida alta da porta, e os gritos que se seguem, e a menina entra na cozinha. Ela sorri e pede desculpas pelo barulho. Ele resmunga algo em resposta e você consegue reunir o que resta da sua força e sorri para ela. Ela faz chá e entrega para você, e sorri para você de novo. E conversa. E ri. E tenta fazer _você_ rir. E diz que você precisa comer mais, se animar mais, ser mais feliz, fazer _qualquer coisa_, porque você merece. Você é ótimo. Você é inteligente e interessante e agradável e faz ela rir.

Ela te ama. Você _sabe_ que ela te ama. E você vê no cinza dos olhos dele que ele sabe também. Ela diz que precisa ir e timidamente beija o seu rosto e você segura na mão dela um segundo a mais do que precisaria segurar. Ela sorri para você e sai.

Ele te encara por longos segundos, e então levanta, um sorriso atravessado brinca nos lábios dele enquanto ele balança a cabeça, como que incrédulo, e você sente dor, mais uma vez. Você sente que precisa dizer alguma coisa – realmente _dizer_ alguma coisa, não fazer de conta que diz. Sua voz não quer sair, mas ele dá as costas e você sabe que é sua última e única chance.

"Eu pedi desculpas."

Suas palavras soam vazias e o olhar que você recebe te conta que elas realmente o são.

"E eu disse que aceitei."

O 'disse' sendo a palavra chave, porque ele mentiu para você, exatamente como você mentiu para ele. Vocês se encaram naquela dança entre suas próprias mentiras e ele sorri mais uma vez e você vê o esforço enorme que isso causa a ele.

"Eu espero que vocês sejam felizes.", é só o que ele diz e você baixa a cabeça e deixa que ele saia para então pôr a cabeça entre as mãos e tentar não chorar.

Não era nem mesmo o fim, porque o fim havia sido mais de quinze anos antes. O fim foi no dia que ele mentiu para você. O fim foi no dia que você não lutou para acreditar nele.

O que havia acontecido ali era só vocês dois reconhecendo que já não havia mais volta. E você não podia dizer que doía tanto porque depois de tantos anos já não havia muito mais o que doer. Você finalmente encontrara o que estava procurando: a certeza de que ele também já não podia mais.

E, no fim de tudo, você só sentia alívio, porque já está cansado demais para sofrer.

**Fim**

**Agora, sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
